


Ice Cream Date

by deardoppelganger (houfukuseisaku)



Category: Pandora Voxx
Genre: Multi, ice cream dates are best dates fight me, just a little slice of life uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/pseuds/deardoppelganger
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Hachiougi, and Souhei decides to go on a little date with his girlfriend, Haruka.





	Ice Cream Date

It was a nice, sunny day in the town of Hachiougi. Souhei had decided to take Haruka out on a date, since it was such a beautiful day and it felt like a waste to not spend some time together.

Besides, he wanted to distract himself from Hijiri, whose childish bickering and schoolyard bullying had recently turned into something less… mean, and decidedly flirtier in nature.

Besides besides, there was a new ice cream parlour that had recently opened near the train station, and he knew that Haruka had a sweet tooth. They sat down at an outside table, Haruka quickly opening the menu and scanning through the choices with barely-hidden glee.

Souhei took his time, enjoying the feel of the sun’s warmth on his face, before he accidentally picked up on a conversation from a nearby table.

“-thought you’d like the place, it’s close to the station-“

“-don’t even want candy, you know I hate sweets-“

“-really should get out more, hikineet-“

“-sass from a damn cubefucker-“

And that was when Souhei decided to just tune them out and focus on his wonderful girlfriend instead. “I can’t choose…” Haruka playfully whined, waving the laminated paper menu around wildly and relishing the wibble-wobble noises it made. “Everything looks so good!”

“How about the banana split?” Souhei suggested. “Three classic flavours, whipped cream, sprinkles.” He stifled a laugh the way Haruka’s eyes practically sparkled. Haruka was usually quiet and reserved, so seeing her have fun was nice.

“Sounds great! Oh, how’s Othello doing?” Haruka asked, drumming her fingers on the table. “I’d love to see him soon, but… y’know.” Her smile dimmed slightly. Souhei knew that her cat allergy was still a sore spot.

“He’s fine! I took a few videos of him doing silly stuff at home. Here,” Souhei reached for his phone, but Haruka shook her head.

“No, no, it’s okay. Um, I need to freshen up a bit. Order the banana split for me?” Excusing herself, Haruka stood up and headed to the nearby restroom. Souhei felt a little guilty, but he knew that a few cat videos would easily cheer both of them up. He spent a few more minutes glancing at the menu before waving over a server.

“Yeah, I’d like the-- wha, Haruka?” Souhei started to order, before he jolted in surprise. Haruka, or a close copy of her wearing the ice cream parlour’s work uniform, stared at him with a small smile. Souhei blinked, squinting his eyes and giving the girl a closer look.

“…Uh, sir? What would you like?” The girl repeated, eliciting an embarrassed apology from Souhei. She quickly jotted down his order, giving a bow and heading towards the counter before doing a double-take and going back to Souhei’s table. “Hey, you look familiar! Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Oh no…” Souhei flushed bright red, wishing for all the world that he was invisible.

At a nearby table, a pink-haired girl felt her eye twitch.

“That’s right! You’re the senpai that got into a fist fight with Kurihara High’s number one ikemen!” As she snapped her fingers in recognition, the server girl gave Souhei a lopsided grin. She stuck out her hand, which Souhei hesitantly took and gave a half-hearted shake. “I saw the way you punched the lights outta that sucker, ha! My boyfriends think you’re very cool.”

“Thanks.” Souhei muttered, sinking further into his seat. “Things are… still a little awkward between us at school…”

“By the way, my name’s Fushimi Sora! Heh, it’s kinda funny how all the Kurihara students are hangin’ out around here a lot. Everyone loves a nice cone of ice cream, right? Especially during summer break!” Introducing herself, Sora immediately jumped into conversation, ignoring how she was practically the only one talking.

“A week ago, I saw these three kids! Don’t know if they’re younger or older than me but they were so cute. The way the carrothead and the buff guy were spoiling the dude in the orange jacket, aww! To be honest, it’s just like how Akito and I wanna treat Natsuhiko, but he’s too shy for that kinda thing.”

Souhei nodded along, too polite to quite say anything to dissuade Sora from prattling on about who he assumed were her aforementioned boyfriends, and wondered what was taking Haruka so long.

“And then we-- oh! Your girlfriend’s back! Eheh, sorry if I bothered you, senpai. I’ll be back with your order soon!” Sora chuckled, moving aside as Haruka approached the table, allowing Haruka to take her seat again. Souhei thanked whatever god was watching over him as he gave Sora an acknowledging nod, tired from the sudden burst of socializing he had to go through.

“Did you use the restroom? Or did you get distracted by cat memes again?” Souhei gently chided, brushing his hand over Haruka’s. Except-- he did another double-take, eyes wide with surprise at Haruka, or rather, another Haruka-lookalike, who was glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, probably.

“Not. A. Word.” The lookalike seethed, snatching her hand out of his and taking a deep breath, rubbing her temples in exasperation. “I made a deal with your date to trade places for a while. Need a little time-out from Miss Cubefucker over there.”

“Um?” Souhei squeaked, too bewildered and frankly, scared to do or say anything else.

“Don’t you think I didn’t notice you eavesdropping on us earlier, pipsqueak,” Leering, the lookalike leaned over and invaded Souhei’s personal bubble, their faces inching ever-so-closer before she pulled back with a huff. “And don’t worry, it’s not like Maki’s gonna steal your girlfriend or anything. And I’m not interested in boys, so.”

Souhei continued to sit and stare in silence.

The lookalike continued to regard him with a wary eye for a few more moments, before letting out a resigned sigh. “It’s fine, I’m not gonna kill you or anything. And Haruka drove a hard bargain! She only agreed to it for a mega-sundae special, on me. So it’s not like she just left you hanging for nothing, either.”

“So… I’m Shima Souhei?” Deciding he had nothing better to do, Souhei struck up a conversation. “And I’m guessing Maki is… your girlfriend?”

“Pfft, if only.” The lookalike snorted, rolling her eyes. “The name’s Yui. Just Yui. And we’re… it’s complicated. On-again, off-again, that kinda thing. Ugh, just listen to me. I sound pathetic.” Yui groaned, idly twisting a lock of her incredibly wild and tangled hair around her fingers.

“There, there…? I overheard that you don’t like sweets. And she still brought you here for a date?” Souhei asked, now past caring the fact that he suddenly had to play mediator between Yui and Maki.

Or that there were two girls who looked almost exactly like Haruka. Doppelgangers. Creepy. “That doesn’t… sound like a nice thing to do…”

“I hate sweets. I don’t need things like candy!” Yui grumbled, shaking her head. “But I can tell she’s… trying her best or something! I mean, it’s not really her fault that she’s a little airheaded, and insensitive, and fucking obsessed with cubes for some reason--“

“Cubes?”

“Long story.” Yui sighed, waving off Souhei’s curious confusion. “Anyway, where was I? God, it feels like, like we’re just drifting apart! Whatever spark we had back then, it’s just not here anymore. It’s like we’re just strangers all over again.”

“That sucks.” Souhei mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

“And I know she’s been seeing the Imiko trio lately, and honestly? I don’t mind. They’re great guys. Ruma’s pretty. Riku’s really cute. Ai’s a nice girl.” Shrugging, Yui ticked off the points with her fingers. “Maki deserves people like them. Not an ass like me.”

“Oh, don’t say that! I’m sure you’re a nice person too.” Souhei said, going into his good-friend-and-maybe-relationship-counsellor mode. “Maybe you just need to talk it out. Or talk to the… the Imiko? They could tell you what’s going on, and judging by what you said about them, they probably would.”

“Maybe… yeah, you’re right.” Flashing Souhei a quick grin, Yui stood up from her seat. “Thanks for the tip, toumei boy. See you around sometime.” Yui walked over to where Maki and Haruka were stuffing their faces with ice cream, pulled the pink-haired girl up into a brief kiss (to Haruka’s delight), and stomped off towards the train station, dragging a flustered Maki behind her.

“Tou… mei…?” Souhei blinked, but brushed it off as Haruka returned to her seat beside him, bringing along the half-finished mega-sundae special. “Well well well, what have we got here? And we have a banana split coming up, too. Better not eat so much, or else you might get tired of it.”

“Me? Tired of ice cream! Impossible.” Haruka giggled, taking another bite from the dessert without any remorse. “And I’ll gladly finish it all by myself if you don’t want any~”

“Hey now, save some for me!” Souhei laughed, acknowledging Sora with a nod as she set the banana split in front of them. “What a wonderful day. A nice summer afternoon in Hachiougi, with some ice cream and my girlfriend… I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Oh, really???” Haruka gave Souhei a cheeky grin, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Cuz I think, maybe, there’s one person missing on this date, and I invited him to join us! Oh, look, there he is right there! Hey, Hijiri, over here!!!”

A sigh. “Really, Haruka?”

“Aw, give him a chance! I really think he has a crush on you, Soohe~”

“…Fine.”

Just across the intersection, a familiar ikemen waved at them with a smug grin on his stupid sexy face as the air around him saturated and shone with bishie sparkles.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is honestly a little poke at the ppl in the fandom who think haruka=yui ww. just a little pet peeve of mine, but until we get some canon for whatever the hell the reincarnation pv is, who's to say :'D
> 
> that being said, im really happy that kemu came back and released dear doppelganger. been waiting for 4 years after all, haha;; so heres a cute lil fic to celebrate the newcomer (by having souhei meet his gf's two doppelgangers ww)


End file.
